


You What?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The other student continued to stare at Warlock as if they were either the bravest or most foolish person on the campus. "You asked Dr Crowley and you're still in one piece?"One shot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1451
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You What?

"Any idea if we're in the classroom or the greenhouse today?" another new botany student asked idly.

Warlock grinned. "Yeah, we're in the greenhouse."

"How do you know?"

"I asked him?" Over the breakfast table, actually, but they knew better than to mention that.

Crowley had rolled his eyes above his second mug of coffee and groused, "It's a practical, kid, what d'you think? Greenhouse, of course."

The other student gaped at Warlock. "You WHAT?"

Warlock blinked, and their face went blank as they processed the reaction. They'd never been exactly afraid of Crowley. Scared that he'd betray them to professors, perhaps, but not scared of him as a person. How could they be scared of someone who looked after plants (and timid interloping kids like themself) with such care and patience? Aziraphale scared them far worse, because someone that obviously sweet reminded them of their father at his most politically charming - and then they were always waiting for the facade to drop and reveal the bastard underneath. At least Crowley's sharpness was honest and upfront about it.

The other student continued to stare at them as if they were either the bravest or most foolish person on the campus. "And you're still in one piece?"

Warlock gave themself a once over. "Seem to be," they said cheerfully. "Lucky, I guess?"

"I don't know how you managed it. He's so..." The student shuddered with exaggerated fear. "Anyway. Greenhouse. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Warlock replied politely, but of course something like that never would be kept quiet. They tried not to shudder in turn when they discovered they had a sudden reputation as boldest, bravest first year around - bold enough to brave Dr Crowley himself in his lair and _come out intact._ They got awed looks, picked out right when they really wanted to vanish into the average mass of students, and all because, they thought wearily, they'd tried to be helpful. Didn't they know better than that yet?

***

Crowley, on the other hand, is still adapting to having someone else around. Someone who doesn't know him the way Aziraphale does, at that, and jabs at the raw or the sore places of his heart without meaning to. For example, one time he's flicking through his phone while beside him Aziraphale and Warlock dive into a deep discussion on which Jane Austen adaptation is truest to the books. It's all fine until Warlock turns to him and asks, "What do you think?"

"Don't look at me," Crowley replies, his voice painfully offhand. "I don't read books."

Aziraphale's hand lands gently on his shoulder. "Crowley, you do."

"Yes, fine, let me correct that. I only read audiobooks, and that's just as much an adaptation as any of the others, so I still don't know, ok?" He looks up, the small, hurt, twist of his mouth clear, and adds in the dry tones of the professor he is, "Discuss it among yourselves." He looks ostentatiously at his watch and finishes, "You have - as much time as you want."

***

Aziraphale has his own adapting to do, and while it's fun to have someone who loves books the way he does to talk to, he's not going to ignore the way each of them jars against the others. He doubts that it's meant, but that never made things hurt less, in his experience. Unlike when he and Crowley first learned each other, he's not going to let the friction build to an explosion when they can talk and negotiate instead. That's one lesson he's never ever going to forget. People tend to think that because he's soft and sweet, he must be innocent. Really, it was the other way round. Innocent people hurt others so much more because they didn't know how to see the damage their actions could cause or know enough to tread gently on old wounds. Only that knowledge let him be as soft as he was, and he treasured it all the more for that reason alone.


End file.
